Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love
by TVDUpdates
Summary: Caroline Forbes escaped her hometown to a college far, in a desperate attempt to change her future to something brighter. Her new life in college doesn't live up to what she had expected. There she meets womanizer Nicklaus Mikaelson who happens to be her new roommate Rebekah's brother. What happens when he begins a dangerous obsession with her? Can they live alongside each other or
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. **

**This is an updated version off chapter one. I have recently made some changes, with sentencing, grammar and spelling. I intend to do this with every chapter until I'm happy. **

**Very very very loosely based on the novel Beautiful Disaster. I was very hesitant to mention this as it will more than likely be all off my own creation but this novel inspired me to write this fan fiction.**

**Reviews. I need them to help me decipher if this is any good. The problem with the vampire diaries is things don't always go our way, which is precisely why I want your input, if something isn't going how you want it to go I will take on board your suggestions. **

**Most chapters will be longer than a few thousand words; I know this first chapter is roughly 1300 words but that's because I don't want to waste time if no one is interested. So please let me know good or bad. I love to hear your opinions. I hope you enjoy this, I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Sorry about the long A/N.**

**I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

I didn't feel like I belonged here. Everything in the room was so old. It screamed unkempt. The wallpaper was floral pink, which I was almost positive was out dated. Green raggedy curtains hung on the window in between two wooden beds, which looked as if they had seen better day's. The rest of the room consisted of two wooden side tables for each bed, two wardrobes and a small mini refrigerator. there wasn't even enough room for a sofa or a chair. So basically, the only seating available is the floor or the bed.

Ungrasping my hand, I let my bag fall with a thump against the wooden floor.

_Oh dear god! _Why did I choose to live in a dormitory? I must have had a perfectly good reason for this I'm sure of it. But somehow I was totally unable to come up with it, after seeing my obviously inhabitable living arrangements. _Was this some kind of reality TV show? _The one where they wind you up, then film your reaction and your then eternally embarrassed for falling for it.

Pulling my suitcase inside the room, the floorboards creaked, I closed the door and slumped against the Wall. Lifting my hand to wipe the sweat that had accumulated, off of my forehead, I blew my hair out of my eyes. The cool air off my breath, provided temporary relief from the humid air. Couldn't they even afford to give us air conditioner? _Apparently not. _I'm starting to believe living in the stone age would be more convenient and appropriate. I gave the room another look, huffing in annoyance when I realised nothing had improved in the last few minutes. Part of me was hoping this was all just a nightmare and i would wake up any moment. Did i really deserve this? yes, i probably did.

_**'Caroline, you can't keep punishing yourself. you have to live your life, its your time.'** _I knew Stefan's words would come back to haunt me one day.I wanted to believe him but I couldn't then and i don't think i can now. That wont stop me from trying.

I had two choices here, one I could suck it up and do what I came here to do or I could grab my stuff, turn around and run home. I chose the former. There was no way in hell I was going home to my Mothers snide remarks off how i ruined both off our lives. Thinking about my mom reminded me off why I chose a dormitory, it was the cheapest offer that wouldn't put a dent in my not so big bank account. Therefore i didn't have to ask mom for any help. I knew what her reply would have been, 'Haven't I helped you enough,' that's what i would have gotten.

Plan. I need a plan. Because that is what I do best. I plan and organize things. _Okay, think Caroline, think. _ I nibbled on my finger.

It was simple and totally obvious. I needed a job and I needed one quickly. If I was going to get out of this dump then I would need to at least save up for a deposit on an apartment. I had enough money to probably suffice three months off rent, but I needed that money for living expenses.

A welcomed gush off air hit my incredibly hot skin, I moaned in delight. Turning I realised where it had come from, a girl with longer blonde hair than mine was entering my room. Possibly hers. "Welcome to paradise," I greeted her.

The girl scoffed glancing around the room taking a second look, "Is this seriously my new room." Waving a hand around she turned to face me. "I can hardly fit myself in this room, let alone share it with you,"

My hand raised to my mouth as a giggle escaped through my slightly parted lips. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh, it's not funny. I had the same reaction don't worry." I did feel slightly guilty that I was finding amusement at her suffering. But then again this whole situation felt so surreal and not in a good way.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this," She replied dropping her enormous bags onto the floor.

"I dont think there all going to fit in here,"I laughed again, pointing towards her bags.

"I'll make them fit, even if i have to sleep on them. I'm Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson. Just call me Bekah." She extended her hand towards me.

Not wanting to appear rude, I wiped my slightly damp hand across my shorts and shook her hand,"Caroline Forbes and I'm sure where going to get along just fine in this hell whole,"

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance Caroline," I laughed as she took another concerned look around the room before continuing, "I'm sure we will, but I'm pretty damn positive them curtains have to go"

"Yes. Definitely." I agreed and we both giggled at our decision.

**After three long hours off unpacking** our stuff and light chit-chat, I would assume we are past acquaintance and are swiftly moving towards friends. Which I was grateful for as I knew absolutely no one at this college. It was one thing I loathed; meeting new people. There was no escaping that though, it was one of life's many obstacles and it was totally unavoidable. Just like every choice and decision I make.

Rebekah was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor, leaning against the bed with all her attention focused on her cell phone. A smile spread across her face as she looked up at me.

"There's this party I've just been invited to go to tonight, do you fancy it?" she asked me.

Do I fancy it? I wasn't sure I did in fact. We had just spent the better part of the day slaying over making this dump liveable. I hadn't planned on participating in any partying .

"Come on. It will be fun Caroline, and we can meet some off our potential classmates," Bekah must have sensed my hesitation.

It would be good to meet some new people then at least I won't have to spend my week before classes worrying about meeting people. Also there was the added fact it may be good bonding time for me and Rebekah "Okay. I'll go, but I'm starved after all this work," I picked up my keys from the side table "I'm going to grab some food. Would you like anything?" I asked her.

She jumped up off the floor in excitement, "Nothing heavy especially since were going out tonight, I'll go with a salad please," She reached for her purse.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get this" I said shaking my head.

"Okay thanks. My turn next and I'll get the make-up, outfits and hair appliances ready," She started fumbling in the bags that were neatly packed under the bed.

I wasn't sure this was my kind of thing, but something told me Bekah was clearly in her element and I appreciated that. Maybe she would encourage me to enjoy myself some more. God only knows my friends back home tried but failed miserably; many times.

They believed me to be uptight and sensible. I never really understood why sensible was such a bad trait, in my eyes its done wonders for my dad and I. realising I was going to start thinking about him, I pushed all thoughts out of my head and smiled at Rebekah's erratic behaviour. She was totally oblivious that I was still in the room.

I just hope this part is as good as Rebekah clearly thinks it will be.

* * *

**There you have it, i hope you all enjoy it. **

**Next on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love- Caroline will be attending a party. new faces are introduced and compromising positions are entailed. Stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to get another chapter out pretty quick to see what you guys thought, I know what it's like reading novels, fan fictions etc. it always takes a few chapters to get hooked. I really want to continue this story I have it all planned out and want to share it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourite this so far I really appreciate it. **

**Please let me know you views and opinions.**

**This chapter has recently been updated.**

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Previously**** on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly love:**

**Caroline Forbes was running from her past, she ended up at Newhaven College 500 miles away from her home town Mystic Falls. When she arrived her new life was not what she had expected, her dorm room was practically inhabitable. Her room mate Rebekah showed up and they set to work on un-packing. Then Rebekah got invited into a party. Surly nothing could go wrong?**

* * *

**Chapter two- Compromising position **

Forty-Five minutes later I arrived back with two salad take out boxes and two bottled waters. After enquiring, I discovered the take out shop café was on the other side off campus, so there was no need for my car. After seeing my room, I was hardly expecting a variety of food. So surprisingly when I had got there, there was everything from chicken salad to oyster salad.

I had mentally kicked myself for not asking Rebekah what type she wanted, I had no idea what she liked. After a slight battle with myself I settled with two chicken salad's, hoping that was a safe choice.

Deciding that Rebekah and I would more than likely possess a hangover in the morning, I picked up some groceries from the outlet shop next door. Thankfully it had everything anybody could possibly want.

Trying to balance all the goods while reaching for my key was proven more difficult than I had originally thought. The grocery bag slipped out of my grip and its contents spilled out over the floor. I cursed under my breath.

_Seriously__? _Maybe I was cursed throughout my entire existence, because everything i touched turned to hell.

"You look like you could use a hand," A girl's voice said approaching me. I turned to face the unfamiliar person. She was dark skinned, with black hair which had been thrown up on the top off her head in a bun. One could say she was extremely good looking.

The girl was in a small robe, towel over her arm and a small wash bag hanging from her wrist. It was obvious where she was heading. The communal bathroom; which come to think of it I had yet the honour to see.

"Or three," I joked, trying to break the ice with the new face.

A smile spread across her face, "I'm bonnie. I'm three doors along from you."

"It's nice to meet you bonnie I'm Caroline,"

Bonnie reached down for my grocery bag and put everything back into the carrier before reaching for my keys to open the door.

"I really appreciate the help Bonnie. You didn't have too," I said walking into my room while she held it open for me.

"It's no problem. Honestly,"

There was masses amount of outfits sprawled across the bed, I don't recall ever seeing this amount of clothing before. I've only ever had a ten piece wardrobe before. Rebekah was nowhere in sight.

Glancing down at my watch, I noted it was already after five. Where could she have went?

"I'm sorry about the mess," I apologised. "We just moved in today and my room-mate managed to convince me to go to a party with her tonight,"

I put the take out boxes on the table and reached for the grocery bag she was still holding.

"Are you talking about Mikealson's party? "She asked.

Mikaelson. _Why did that name sound familiar?_ "She never mentioned a name, so I'm not sure."

"It will probably be Klaus's party," replied bonnie.

The door opened wider and Rebekah entered with a towel wrapped around her body, "Yes Bonnie. We're going to his party," She said.

Both girls just stared at each other emotionless, until smiles beamed across their faces and they embraced each other in a huge hug. I couldn't help it, I was slightly envious off their exchange. I wanted this. I needed this with someone. Because truth be told I had no one like this. And it hurt.

Back home I used to have a wide circle off friends, but when something changed they started edging away from me. There was someone who always tried to be there for me but he had loyalties with someone else who i never seen eye to eye with. I didn't blame him, i couldn't blame him. I was at fault for pushing him away when he tried to support me.

"Bekah, what are you doing in this dump?" Bonnie asked finally removing her arms from around Rebekah's neck. "Your brother will kill you if he finds out you know,"

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, I busied myself with my phone.

"Maybe that's why I'm here," Rebekah shrugged while attempted to tighten her towel around her.

Bonnie laughed. "Your devious my friend," she shook her head. "But a bloody genius. Although I knew nothing off this. If it's brought up"

"I promise. I see you've met my new room-mate this year," She gestured towards me.

"I feel sorry for anyone sharing a room with you Bekah," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Don't scare her away. I have yet to introduce her to our friends yet, is this my salad?"

"I'm not easily scared away don't worry, yes I got you chicken I wasn't sure what you liked," I admitted.

"Chickens fantastic. Thank you."

"So you guys know other people here?" i asked. my curiosity getting the better off me.

"Yes, were from the town next too here. And the majority off our class enrolled here to be close to family," Rebekah answered stuffing a mouthful of salad into her mouth.

Bonnie shifted on her feet, "I must get ready for tonight. I'll see you both tonight?"

Rebekah nodded unable to eat with a mouthful of food.

"It was nice meeting you Caroline, bye guys"

"You too, Bye" I said.

We had both eaten our salads, and I had showered and waved my hair slightly. It was a little after seven, we only had an hour to finish getting ready. I was rooting through my closet, looking for something wearable.

"Were getting a lift, Kol's picking up bonnie so he said he's going to give us a lift," Rebekah said.

"Whose Kol?" I asked curiously.

"Bonnie's boyfriend. The party's at his apartment. Have you chosen what to wear yet?"

I picked up a dark blue dress that went below my knees, I couldn't wear that I would be the laughing stock. "I thought it was Klaus' Party. And no I can't find anything,"

Rebekah stood up and passed me a white dress, "Wear this it will look perfect on you, their roommates,"

I examined the dress, lace on the hem and around the breast region, it looked like it was fitted around the waist and flared slightly. Elegant yet sexy. "This is beautiful Bekah, but I can't wear it"

"Nonsense where roommates so it's not like you are going to run off with it. Please wear it, you will look drop dead gorgeous in it"

"Okay then. Thank you, I really appreciate this."

I slipped on the dress and put on my leather black jacket, black pumps and ran my fingers through my hair.

Rebekah looked amazing, she had on a small dark purple dress, and her hair was pinned to the side to show off her impeccable long neck. Bonnie looked well too, with black skinny jeans and a blue halter neck.

We walked into the parking lot to be greeted by Kol, he was medium height and sported dark brown messy hair. Bonnie greeted him with a heated kiss.

"I see you bought new meat to play with," he commented looking towards me.

Bonnie smacked his arm in warning, "Stop it Kol, She our friend. Leave. Her. Alone."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Yes Kol. She is off limits to your snarky remarks and Nicklaus' hands. You got it?"

Koll nodded and received a kiss on the cheek in reward for playing along.

I couldn't hold back a laugh, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"You say that now but just wait until we get there," Bonnie said.

When we arrived at the apartment building, Kol and bonnie lead the way, Rebekah and I followed behind. After climbing two flights of stairs we arrived outside of what I presume is Kol's apartment.

"There's no way I would be able to live here with them stairs," I commented slightly out of breath.

Kol laughed while the girls hummed in agreement. We walked into the room. There was no one here yet. Bonnie had mentioned that she was going to help set up so if we wanted a lift we would have to go early.

The apartment was surprisingly clean for two guys living here, the walls were a silvery grey with black leather couches. The living area was at least three times the size of my dorm room.

"It keeps my six pack in place," Kol admitted.

"What Six pack?" bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. Kol scowled at her. Bonnie and Rebekah moved towards the kitchen talking about setting out the food.

"Would you mind if I used the bathroom please?" I asked Kol.

"Not at all. Second door on the right sweetheart," he smirked. Kol seemed slightly creepy.

Opening the door it became clear this wasn't the bathroom, mainly because I spotted a bed in front of me. I turned ready to leave, only to walk straight into a hard body. Naked chest. Naked chest. My hands flat on this naked chest that's all I could feel. Omg it felt so amazing. Would it be weird if I moved my hand around to explore a little? Most likely.

"It's not every day I get a girl literally ready to run from my room," a British voice said.

**I just couldn't refuse a shirtless Klaus as a first meeting, it's bound to make Caroline's mind mazy and her judgement unreliable. How was it? Good or bad or just totally atrocious? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. In this chapter there is going to be some sexual reference and tension, this is your warning. This was my favourite chapter to write so I hope you all like it. **

**I need reviews. I know you all probably get sick of hearing this, but it would take seconds to leave a review and I spend hours writing this. I just want to know how you all feel and if there is any advice you would give me. **

**Thank you all for reading. I'll see you at the bottom. **

"Enjoying my nakedness love?"

And just like that I was instantly transported back into reality, taking a few steps back to put some distance between us. The backs off my legs were met something hard and I lost my balance. Thinking quick I grabbed onto his arms to try and get my balance, unfortunately I ended up falling back onto a bed and pulling him with me.

He was positioned in between my legs, I couldn't look at him. This was so cringe worthy. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling deep within my stomach; I had to stop this. I opened one of my eyes and looked at him. That was a bad move, he's gorgeous. Musky dark short curls, deep blue eyes that could make anyone fall at their feet.

Then there was his obvious smirk, showing that he was finding such joy out of my embarrassment. "Could you please get off of me?" I asked.

British sex god raised his eyebrows at me, "But I was enjoying our compromising position," he laughed. Clearly attempting to tease me.

"Get off of me you jerk!" I pushed his shoulder lightly. My eyes drifted away from his and down.

_Oh no! _Wrong move. He was commando, the sight off his bare hip caused me to bit my lip. Then I felt it, his slight erection against the inside off my bare thigh. I stifled back a moan. Natural instincts were kicking in. Could this get any more embarrassing? Didn't think so. All I wanted was for the bed to swallow me up and pretend this never happened.

Covering my face with both palms I groaned, "You have no pants on!" I shrieked.

"That's your fault love, I had a towel on and you so graciously pulled it off when you dragged me on my bed," he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, this is a first for me and I like it,"

The sound of the door banging against the wardrobe made me thankful that someone had come to save me. "Oh my god. Get off of my roommate Nik! And cover up, I don't want to see your bare ass," Rebekah screamed.

Still shielding my face with my palms I remained on the bed, I felt him move off of me and laugh. How could he possible find this funny? It is not funny. I couldn't move, I didn't want too. All I wanted was my dignity and that was someplace far away. Out of reach.

"What have you done to her Nik? She's traumatised!" Rebekah shouted.

"Now, now sister. She pulled me onto my own bed, I'm innocent."

If they don't keep their voices down, I'm pretty sure bonnie and Kol will be through in a moment. Wait. Hold up; sister. I sat up on the edge of the bed. Rebekah looked at me questionly, "He's your brother?" She didn't answer me. "Kill me now," I fell back onto the bed.

"Don't fret Rebekah she fell and pulled me with her, it was an accident. Although what were you doing in my room in the first place?" he asked.

"Kol," I said through gritted teeth. "I only wanted the bathroom," both of them starting laughing as if it was obvious. Pranked. Yep, I was pranked and most probably am going to live this story repeatedly.

"I'm Niklaus but call me Klaus, I believe its courtesy you know my name since you've already been under me,"

I groaned loudly finding the energy to lift myself up and pull my dress down, since it had ridden up my thighs, "I can't say it was a pleasure, let's not do this again. I'm going to go find the actual bathroom,"

"First door on the left sweetheart," he commented as I left. I heard Rebekah walking after me.

I scampered down the hall and into the bathroom, "Don't. I don't want to talk about it," I said to her as I closed the bathroom door, not allowing her access.

Sometime later the apartment was full of people, smell of alcohol filled the room along with music. Thankfully I yet had the pleasure of bumping into Klaus again. But there was a knot in my stomach that suggested that wouldn't last long.

"Here you look like you could do with another shot?" Bonnie handed me a red shot.

"Thanks," I took it gratefully and forced it back. Moaning in delight at the feel off the hot liquid soaring down my throat. I hiccupped then covered my mouth giggling.

I had only drank about two drinks and a couple of shots and I was already feeling slightly buzzed. Bonnie shook her head and took my hand.

"Come on light wait, let's dance"

We both ended up in the middle of the room and started dancing. Bonnie's moves were a little outdated, but made me realize why she and Kol are suited together. Their personalities reflect off each other really well. She made a fish face with her lips, I laughed at her.

I stifled when I felt two hands on my waist pulling me towards a firm body. I looked at Bonnie and she grinned then walked away. "I'm not interested," I shouted above the music. Then I tried to peel his hands off of my waist.

I was going to kill Bonnie when I get my hands on her. What kind of friends just leaves you in the hands off a stranger. For all I know he could be a rapist or murderer.

The man grabbed my wrist and spun me around, my hands landed on his chest. That chest. That familiar chest. Klaus. I looked up arching my eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Dance with me?"

I was just about to respond with a no when his mouth came next to my ear.

"One dance that's all love," he whispered seductively.

He had me. I was completely at his mercy. Damn his British accent. I nodded.

His hand slowly moved around my back and under my leather jacket to the small off my back. He used that to bring me closer, I gasped at the sudden change in positions. It felt intimate. Too intimate. His fingers drew small circles on my back. I moaned at the feeling. Instantly cursing myself.

I could feel his flawless chest under my hands, but I didn't dare move them. I looked up to him and his face moved closer.

_Oh no! _He was going to kiss me. I pulled away from him, "Don't. I'm going home." I walked out of the apartment. Reaching for my cell in my jacket. I had to tell Rebekah where I was going.

"I'll take you home love," Klaus said.

I scoffed "No thanks." I took out my phone and opened a message from Rebekah.

**Don't wait up for me. When you want to leave go and see my brother, he said he will take you home. R**

Running a hand through my hair I turned to face him, he was standing there with his head tilted, a cocky grin and his hands behind his back. "Fine but I swear, you try and kiss me again and I will hurt you. Understood?"

"Yes, love."

The ride over to my dorm was quiet, we never even shared a conversation, as he pulled into the parking lot I unclasped my seatbelt, "thanks for the ride."

"I'll walk you,"

"No. I'm good. Seriously, bye" I ran. Like literally ran from his car. How pathetic was that. I'm going have to totally rethink my escape routes because they just aren't as effective as they used to be.

If there was one thing I was certain off it would be that Niklaus Mikaelson could be the death off me. If I ever seen him again, it would probably be too soon. I'm also going to put Rebekah on my hit list, for leaving me for her brother.

God help me!

** So… How was it? Please leave a review and let me know. **

**Next chapter- **

**Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah will be having lunch and their friendship will improve. **

**Caroline is starting her first week off classes. **

**We find out why Rebekah chose a dorm, when her brother can afford an apartment. **

**Finally there will be another run in between Klaus and Caroline. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, **

**Thank you for the reviews that people wrote. They were all lovely and this chapter is only up now because of you. I am really pleased with the first half off this chapter, then I felt like I was dragging it out after that. I hope it seems okay. **

**Again please review. And thank you to all the follows and favourites.**

**I'll see you at the bottom lovely's.**

**This chapter has been updated some dialogue has been changed. Hope this isn't too much off an inconvenience for you.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Classes Have Begun**

**"Morning sunshine," Rebekah shouted** in my ear. I cringed at the sunlight pouring through the tattered curtains. My head hurt and I wanted to sleep. That's all I wanted. I groaned and put my pillow over my face, protecting me from the deadly light.

"Go away," I mumbled against the sheets on my bed.

Rebekah gave a soft laugh, I could hear her fumbling through bags. "Get up sunshine. We have class in less than an hour,"

"I'll skip it,"

"I brought breakfast, greasy eggs and bacon. Just what a hangover requires. Now get up before I throw water over you,"

I pushed the covers down and swung my legs out of the bed, rubbing my eyes in attempt to wake up more, "I'm up, you can stop with the threats."

"Here take these," She said giving me two painkillers and some OJ.

I placed the pills in my mouth willingly and swallowed. Even swallowing seemed to aggravate my poor hung-over head. "Thanks." I said finally finding my voice.

I sucked on my finger until all off the grease was gone moaning in appreciating, "So come on, where did you disappear too all night?"

She shrugged as if it was no big deal, "My ex-boyfriend Matt's, we hook up once in a while,"

"Well I hope it was worth it, you left me with your brother!" I threw my hands up in despair.

"I'm sorry that was probably a dick move, but he said he would look after you. I knew why he wanted too, he wanted to hook up with you,"

"And that made it okay?"

She laughed, "No. I knew you weren't like that. So I gathered he would be chasing a sitting duck,"

I stood up gathering my shower bag, "Heads up next time Bekah." I headed out of the room.

**Sitting through a three hour long **psychology lesson wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. It could have been because Rebekah was in it as well. Neither of us knew anybody in our class. The professor was peculiar to say the least. He was short, long white hair to his shoulders, jam jar glasses with what resembled a long cloak off harry potter. It was challenging to take him seriously when he looked like he was going to a costume party.

I had learned a lot more about Rebekah during this class, for example her and her mother have lunch every Saturday at the country club and she loathes it. That is what she enjoys, to be honest it sounds as if she's from a wealthy family. How can she be from capital, when she shares a cheap dorm room with me? I had of course refrained from asking, as it seemed slightly too personal to ask just yet.

Rebekah and I both sat at our own table in the cafeteria. It wasn't long before the room begun to fill with loads of students ready for lunch. Bonnie came into view with Kol on her arm, they sat down opposite us. Then a guy kissed Rebekah's cheek and sat at the end of the table next to her.

"Boys, Ladies" A passing voice called.

"Klaus my man. Take a seat, were just having food." Kol said.

I turned to look at him as he slumped into the seat at the end of the table next to me, a huge grin on his face, staring right at me. I scoffed and looked away.

"Caroline this is matt. Matt this is my roommate Caroline," Rebekah introduced us.

"Hey," I greeted.

He nodded and begun whispering in Rebekah's ear. Far too low for anybody else at the table to overhear.

I looked up and noticed Klaus gawking at me, "What?"

"You look hot today!"

"I'm wearing shorts, boots and a hoody. Also no makeup and I haven't even brushed my hair today. So how could I possibly look hot? Whatever game you're playing, take me out of it. You're not getting me in your riddled bed," I snapped.

I wasn't sure exactly what had given me the courage to snap at him, hell am not even sure if he deserved that. But I was still hung over and my head hurt. Everyone's eyes were on mine. _Will I ever learn? _I need a filter for my mouth.

"I've already had you in my bed," He replied.

I started to cough on my food. _Seriously?_ That was his response. Argh this guy is infuriating. After a few more cough's i manage to take a sip off my drink.

"What?" Bonnie shouted. Obviously behind on the conversation.

Rebekah started to laugh hysterically, I kicked her under the table warning her to be quiet.

I looked at Klaus who was smirking in amusement, totally enjoying this who situation, "that's what you got from that." I turned to bonnie, "it's not like that." They continued staring at me with questioning eyes. After a few minutes I surrendered and filled the table in on my embarrassing run in with that jerk. Kol was practically on the floor rolling around in laughter. Shouting, 'All my fault,' I was tempted to kick him but abstained. Bonnie was still trying to picture it in her head. I did have some dignity and refrained from mentioning the run in with his little friend. But Rebekah just had to mention he was naked as well.

Klaus smiled at me in what I assumed was his most charming expression. He oozed sex and rebelliousness, I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt to lure me in.

"Leave her along Nik, she's not like your bimbo's," Rebekah said.

"You wound me sister," He placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "Mother has been trying to get in touch with you Rebekah, I suggest you ring her," He said sternly his tone suddenly chilling. He got up and left without another word.

"Caroline stay away from my socio of a brother,"

"Don't worry I'm not interested." I took another bit off my chocolate pudding.

There was a reason why I had travelled miles away from my home town and it didn't involve a guy. A very sexy but witty and arrogant guy.

"Good because he would have his wicked way with you then chuck you, I don't think he's even remembered one girls name," she gathered up her books and belongings "I have to go I have economics, I'll see you later at our room," My mouth was full off food so I nodded. "Bonnie ill ring you later, Kol."

Kol was sat talking to matt now, who seem partially annoyed. Did I miss something between him and Rebekah?

"Bye honey." Bonnie called after her. "What's your plans?" she asked me.

"I have Biology unfortunately."

"With Dr Kian?"

I swallowed down the last off chocolate pudding with my bottled water, "you're in my class?" I asked slightly hopeful.

"Yes I am sweetie. Should we make a move and leave these boys to their banter?"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day,"

After our goodbye's to last remaining people at the table we made headway towards our class, I was grateful for bonnie knowing her way.

Bonnie pulled the gum from her mouth in a long string, "You know, you're only making him worse by brushing him off. If I know anything about Klaus, it's that he loves a challenge."

"What do you suggest I do? Sleep with him?"

Bonnie shrugged, "It'll save you time." Bonnie noticed my scowl, "Just stop after so fiery that's what's intriguing him. Most girls flaunt around him. You don't,"

"So basically all I have to do is show him am nothing like the girls he goes for? I asked.

She nodded.

Great. That should be easy.

* * *

**So… how was it? I literally have my hands covering my face in panic. I'm really not sure how this went. I hope it was what you all wanted. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. **

**Thank you to all off the reviews. You are amazing. This chapter is the longest so far. Originally it was going to be double this but I wouldn't be able to finish it until tomorrow and I thought I would post this half first. **

**I have decided to start ****challenges ****every couple of chapters. I hope some off you can take part in them. I thought it might be a little entertainment. If you guys think it sucks, let me know. The challenge will be posted at the bottom. Hope you enjoy and are having a good day. **

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rude Awakening **

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Somebody was knocking at my door. And by the loudness of it, one would presume it was urgent. I jerked straight up in bed. Throwing off the covers, I swung my legs off the bed. Stumbling towards the door, I walked straight into Bekah's bed.

"Shit!" I yelped as I stubbed my toe. Ow. Ow. Ow.

I stretched up, peering through the peephole. All I could see was short blonde curls. Klaus? Still disorientated from sleep I mumbled UNRECONGNIZE words. What could he possible want? I opened the door open, hopping on one foot while using my free hand to nurse my throbbing toe. "What do you want?" I mumbled when I was face to face with the culprit who decided to disturb my beauty sleep.

Klaus walked right past me with an annoying smirk on his face, he took a small glance around the room, "Where is my dear sister?" He asked, his face turning cold.

I looked over at her bed noticing its emptiness. She must have stayed over at Matts last night,

"In bed," I said sarcastically.

"Is that the best you could come with sweetheart?" he walked closer to me.

I took residence on my bed still nursing my very red and very swollen toe, groaning in pain, "I don't know I'm still asleep if you hadn't noticed," looking up at him, he raised his eyebrows. "Well she either left really early or she stayed out."

"Its 6am, where could she possibly have went,"

My throbbing toe forgotten, I stood up quickly "its 6am, what is wrong with you? Get out of here, you moron!" I pointed a finger at him.

"I'm not leaving without my sister,"

"Argh!" I screamed. "Ring her,"

"Obviously I already have, we had a little spat so I told her I was going to take her back to our parent's,"

I huffed, was he really that dense? "Obviously you are being ignored," Klaus's head tilted to the side. "She is avoiding you." I collapsed face down on my mattress, closing my eyes. I could hear his footsteps against the floorboard, moving around.

"This place is... there are no words. I don't understand how you both can live in here."

Really now he wants to have a conversation, off all the times and places; he chooses now.

"My bathroom is bigger than this," he continued.

"Yes well we can't all afford posh apartments like yourself," I commented, pushing my head under my pillow to block out the light and his voice.

Klaus turned to face me, keeping his hands firmly behind his back. "Well that's just it love, Rebekah can. Well she could have if she hadn't defined our mother."

So much for blocking out his voice. "Please will you just leave. I'm far too tired for this deep conversation."

He didn't respond.

After a few moments of silence I felt a small gush off air over my shoulder. I gasped when I realised it was Klaus' hot breath. I was fearful to move in case it caused us another compromising position.

"Your legs look amazing in these tiny shorts," his finger slowly trailed a lazy circle on the back off my thigh. "Your skin has Goosebumps because off my proximity,"

Moment well and truly over, "It's because your creeping me out you perv!"

For a second I had though I had taken it too far. Then I heard him chuckle and move away.

Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to leave any time soon I flipped myself over and propped myself up on my elbows. "You're not leaving are you?"

He smiled and shook his head.

Great. Perfect. Absolutely amazing.

I got up and gathered my toiletry bag and towel and clothes for the day. "I'm going to take a shower, don't touch anything!" I warned.

He put his hands up in front of him, silently agreeing, then his attention diverted towards his phone. I sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

**Thirty-five minutes later **I had showered, dried and dressed. Running a hand through my damp hair, I decided to leave it dry natural. I began to make my way back to my dorm. Part of me was angry at Rebekah, he was her brother yet here I was dealing with him. I never had siblings. So I can't relate even remotely. A very tiny weeny part off me was anxious to see him again, butterfly's swirled in my stomach. Was I insane? Probably. Thinking about it I'm most likely sexually frustrated. Yes. That's what it is. That's what excuse I will use. My body is totally going up against my head here. I don't even know the guy. And I will not lower my standards to a one night stand, no matter how hot he is.

Sliding my finger along the screen of my phone, I noticed immediately the missed call from my mother last night. There was a voicemail as well. With a trembling finger I taped the listen option and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Where are you? All your stuff is gone," She sighed. "If this is for some attention, you can forget again Caroline. You will come to me before I come to you. Call me when you grow up."

Uncontrollably tears flowed down my cheeks. I didn't want to shed tears because off her. But I've been gone for nearly two weeks and she's only now realising. I was half hoping she had called to beg me to come home or desperate to know about my wellbeing. My mistake.

I slumped down the counter until I was met with the floor.

I cried.

I cried some more.

Then I cried until I literally couldn't shed another tear. Pushing myself up after a small encouraging pep talk. I walked back to my dorm, where no doubt Klaus is still there pondering around.

Approaching my door room, raised voices could be heard. Knowing fine well it would be Rebekah and Klaus, I let my hand hover over the door knob. _Suck it up, Caroline! _This room is as much mine as it is Rebekah's.

"Hey," I said casually, closing the door behind me. Both of them looked at me then back at each other giving death looks. I wasn't sure what I should do, they both occupied nearly the entire room. I shuffled around them at sat on my bed, putting away my stuff.

"Have you been crying?" Klaus grimaced towards me.

Rolling my eyes I shook my head, "I'm fine." Klaus' face stilled held some uncertainty. "Honestly,"

"Your eyes are all puffy and swollen," he noted.

"Leave her alone Nik. If something was wrong she wouldn't tell you about it." Rebekah gave me a warm smile before scowling back at her brother. "I'm not leaving with you so you can forget it."

"Rebekah!" he scolded. "Mother has cut off your inheritance, I'm not sure your understanding that. You have no money, and I am not going to let you live in this dump."

"It wasn't mom it was father who cut me off. And I have Caroline so stop worrying,"

"You're not understanding dear sister, you and Caroline are moving into my apartment. There is no way I am allowing either off you to stay here,"

Wait. Back up a little. "No way."

"Why not?" he queried. Klaus seemed genuinely confused by my response. What was he expecting; Oh yes. That would be fantastic. I don't bloody well think so. I am not a charity case.

"I have my own place if you hadn't noticed and I don't take charity!" I picked up my bag and moved towards the door. "You too can return to your bonding or whatever I'm going to the library."

Over the next few weeks Rebekah became more and more agitated with Klaus' feeble attempts at convincing her and I too move into his and Kol's apartment. I had managed to avoid the jerk in question ever since, apart from a couple of stolen glances between us. It was manageable. I had studied pretty hard for my first psychology test next week. I wasn't overly worried about it, but I hoped I could pass it I needed the credits.

Bonnie sat across from me scribbling on her notepad, "She's just so over protective. Is your mom like that?"

I faltered, wondering how I was going to answer this question. "No,". Thinking about my mom reminded me i had gone and got a new number. I didn't want any more messages from her. I couldn't handle it.

"You're lucky. I swear." She replied. Pulling out her phone.

_You have no idea how wrong you are! _I thought. I wanted to elaborate, I really did. But was now really the time to get into my past? No. I'm not sure there will ever be a right time.

"Guys," Rebekah said throwing herself into a nearby chair. Clearly out of breath from running. "There was a fire in our dormitory,"

"What?" I asked.

"You know Martha?" when we nodded she continued, "Well one of her crazy ass scientific experiments backfired on her. Quite literally." She laughed.

"What about our room?"

"And mine?"

"All off our rooms are fine," she responded, but the look in her eyes told me that there was more. "Health and safety regulations insist that the whole floor be evacuated until an investigation has been conducted. They need to ensure nothing was contaminated or something,"

"Were homeless?" I asked my voice shook with fear.

She nodded.

* * *

**Please let me know what you all think by leaving review. I promise I will be grateful. **

**Next: Caroline, bonnie and Rebekah have to find other accommodation. One of the three won't be staying in the same apartment as the other two. (See challenge at the end). There will be alcohol and maybe a little game of truth or dare? **

_**DDDL Challenge**_**- whoever guesses which out of the three won't be staying in the same place and who she will be staying with will win. The prize is: you get your name used as a new character in two chapter's time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow 6 reviews for the last chapter thank you everybody they were all lovely. And over 200 views for the last chapter that's good aswell. I'm glad you are all liking the story. I feel like its been going too fast and I'm going to start slowing it down a little. Let me know what you guys think? **

**As for the DDDL Challenge- thank you to all who took part in it. The winner was (Drumroll) **MissBootjah **as she won, she was able to choose gender, name and two personality's traits for a character returning from Caroline's past. They will make an appearance in chapter 8. The next challenge will be at the bottom. **

**I hope you all enjoy and ill see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Rebekah sighed, "This is an** absolute disaster, were going have to stay with my brother."

"What? No way." I cried.

"Oh yes you are. Do you know anybody else around here?" I shook my head, knowing fine well she was already aware that I didn't. "Then it's settled. We have to pack up our stuff and go to his,"

"This will be awesome," bonnie interjected, biting her lip.

I had already presumed that's where bonnie would stay, giving the relationship status between her and Kol. Rebekah had already explained that she spends more time there than at her actual dorm room.

"There won't be enough room for all of us,"

"Of course there will be. Bonnie will stay in Kol's room and me and you will have Nik's room." She turned her bag upside down, the contents spilling everywhere. From toothpick's to her hair dryer.

"And where's he going to sleep?"

Rebekah shrugged, "On the couch. He's been bugging me for weeks to come and stay, so he can sleep on the couch."

Bonnie looked over at me, "It will be good for him, he's become so full of himself. Imagine the shock he will have when his own idea back fires on him,"

After a moment of contemplation, "No. I don't even know him."

Bonnie shook her head, "We will be with you. Relax."

Rebekah squealed in excitement gripping her phone, "I thought I lost it," She explained her sudden burst. "If I have to suck it up, put aside my self-worth and ring my brother asking him if I can stay at his apartment. Then you sure as hell can join me."

Okay she had a valid point, it's going to take a lot off will power for her to admit defeat. But can I stay with them? I'm not sure I have another option. At least there will be air conditioning and enough room to walk off a cramping leg during the night. "All right."

Bonnie started bouncing in her seat, "This is going to be amazing!" The sound off an incoming text alerting bonnie, she glanced at her phone before looking up at us, "That's was my roommate. Campus security are giving us all an hour to collect some belongings before the investigation starts."

"Great." I said, "I still don't understand why they need to do an investigation. It was mad Martha's fault!" I huffed.

"Its protocol. Two minutes I'm calling the devil," Said Rebekah reluctantly bring the phone up to her ear. "Don't sound so cocky Nik!... So you've already heard?" She rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised you have people keeping tabs on my dorm," Rebekah banged her head against the table. Both Bonnie and I looked at each other holding back a laugh at Rebekah's dramatic gesture. "Are you really going to make me ask you?" she groaned. "Please brother would you let Caroline and I stay at your amazing apartment?" She asked sarcastically after she got her response she hung up. "I hope that was worth it, because I am never lowering myself to that again." She stood up, "Come on girls lets pack up our shit."

**Just under an hour later Rebekah and **I loaded up my car with our essentials for a couple of days. We weren't planning on staying much longer than that. Bonnie took her own car, we decided I was going to follow her to the guy's apartment. Once we arrived, we dragged our bags up the two death flights of stairs. This was the part I was dreading the most. I suppose on a positive I can eat all the junk food I desire. _Bonus! _

Just before we arrived at their apartment door, a girl emerged. Brown messy, sex hair, tight black dress and her heels in her hand. She scampered along the hall and past us with a gleaming smile. Then Klaus peered his head out of the door, clearly he was shirtless. _Oh, My. _

"My brother the slut," Rebekah said pushing past him and into the apartment.

"Get your mouth off of the floor Care, your drooling!" Bonnie whispered in my ear. I immediately closed my mouth.

"Ever so nice my sister. Caroline." He acknowledged me. "It's a pleasure to have you."

Pushing past him, I laughed lightly. "Don't flatter yourself. I have nowhere else to go!"

"You wound me so often," Klaus said.

I pushed myself up on the stool at the breakfast counter, my eyes gazing around the room. Being here after spending over a month at my tiny dorm reminds me how much I'm sacrificing. I miss home. Not my mother or my old friends, who I still haven't spoken too since leaving, I'm not sure they've realised I'm gone yet. But I miss the familiarity off home. The comfortable feeling of being around what you've known for years. That's what I miss.

Taking a deep breath to prevent the unwanted tears that I fear may fall I looked up at him. He had his hands behind his back, and was lightly rocking back and forth in a cocky way. "Are you purposely this arrogant or is it just your personality? Because either way it's annoying the hell out of me,"

Kol came out from the hall, kissing bonnie passionately before turning towards Klaus. "Hey dude. Get dressed we have football practice soon,"

"I'm going, in going," he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. "Make yourself at home Caroline," He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and Rebekah scoffed at his lame attempt at luring me in. _Urgh, was I going to survive this?_

"**Arghh, its past the point off hurting,"** I moaned. We had spent the rest of the afternoon watching a film and eating all the remainder of Klaus's and Kol's junk food. I was thoroughly stuffed to say the least. Bonnie had just left for her late afternoon study group then she was meeting Kol for a late meal.

"Me too!" said Rebekah, running a hand soothingly over her stomach. Then reaching foe her phone, as she read her obvious message. Her face lit up.

I laughed. "Who are you texting?"

"Matt,"

"Are you too going out?" I asked. Truthfully Matt and I had yet to hold a conversation between ourselves.

"No!" She screamed. "It's so frustrating we hook up, go out together and act like a couple but he hasn't asked me yet!"

"Does he know that you would be open with that?"

Rebekah looked at me confused, "How else would I make it clearer?"

"Well you said that you too used to go out and now you both just hook up. Well maybe he doesn't want to ask you because he thinks you only want to hook up," I tried to explain. I wasn't a hundred percent sure that made sense.

She was pondering for a minute looking between me and her phone, "You are a genius. That's probably it. We need to both suck it up and _have the talk_,"

"Yeah, just lay all your cards on the table and see if he deals," I said. Rebekah broke out laughing, holding her stomach. "What's so funny?"

"You're... Your metaphor! God I love you Caroline, where have you been all my life?"

I was just about to make a smart response when the door flung open to reveal Klaus with a pizza box and a grocery bag.

"I brought pizza for us," he sat the box on the coffee table in the middle of us all. "What's wrong?" He asked, staring at me.

"Nothing." Noting that he wasn't satisfied with my answer I continued, "It's just we've ate all off you junk food and I'm pretty full."

"You ate my twizzles?"

Laughing, I covered my mouth with my hand. "You told me to make myself at home." I lifted my legs up on the coffee table. "So I'm making myself at home,"

Rebekah coughed and cleared her throat, "Okay if you both are done with your snarky comments. I'm going out," She winked at me. That told me all I needed to know, she was going to matt's.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere for my big brother to know about. I won't be back tonight, so don't wait up." Before Klaus could usher a reply she had her jacket over her arm and practically ran out of the apartment.

"Well that was rude, what are your plans love?"

Internally cursing Rebekah for leaving me in the presence off her brother yet again, I pushed myself up off the sofa. "I'm going take a shower if that's alright with you?" He nodded. "Then I have to study for Literature,"

"I'll help you with studying,"

I rose my eyebrows, "Do you even know anything about literature?" I asked.

Klaus was putting supplies away in the lower cupboard so I couldn't see his face, "I'm in my second year Caroline. I know enough."

His tone suggested he was getting agitated with my numerous attempts at battering his ego, "Okay fine thanks. You can help me." I scampered down the hall into the washroom, turning on the shower. I undressed and stepped in, cursing myself for not bringing my body wash or shampoo. I picked up the one on the hanger; Volcanic rush. _It will do. _Using it to wash my body, I could smell Klaus. Mint, lawn and fresh water. Instant heat pooled between my legs. I turned the water on to cold and screamed at the shock off the temperature change on my skin.

I heard the door open, "Caroline, are you alright?" Klaus shouted.

Immediately I shielded myself with my arms and hands. "Get out! I'm fine,"

I sighed in relief when I heard the door close. After shampooing and rinsing my hair I reached for a towel off the rack. Stepping out off the shower I noticed, Klaus had bought be my bag. Gratefully, I rummaged through it and began getting ready for bed in sleep shorts and a t shirt. Hopefully a night sleep with air conditioning will do me the world of good.

Klaus was sat on the floor next to the coffee table with books spread out, I sat beside him.

"Enjoy your shower?"

"Refreshing!" I responded.

Twenty minutes later I was dumbfounded, we had gone through a lot in the books. Glancing back down at the extract:

The past is hidden somewhere outside

the realm, beyond the reach

of intellect, in some material object

which we do not suspect, and as for

that object, it depends on chance whether

we come upon it or not before

we ourselves must die.

**Marcel Proust,**

_In search of the last time _

I groaned, "I don't get it!"

"Sweetheart, it's basically saying the past is somewhere outside of what we believe is reality and whether we chose to believe it or not, decides our fate!" he explained.

"When you say it like that, I understand. I need a drink, have you got anything alcoholic?"

"I thought you would never ask love," he stood up and proceeding towards the kitchen.

This was most likely a really really bad idea and I have a feeling I will come to regret it. But alcohol makes everything better doesn't it?

**How was it? Please leave a review.. **

**DDDL Challenge- whoever comes up with the best truths or dares for Caroline and Klaus, will get a sneak preview off the chapter 7 and their truth's/Dare's will be included in the next chapter and off course will be dedicated to you. I hope you decide to join in. **

**Thank you all again for reading. Now I'm off to go and work on my other fan fiction which I abandoned a while back. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone.**

**Here's the net chapter, I hope it's what you all want.**

**If anybody is interested in becoming my beta or making me story picture, I would love to hear from you.**

**I have to two other fic's you's might enjoy. Although I have to apologise for find my way home, the first ten chapters are fast pace and not very well written because I started writing this earlier in the year and have just started again but I've just uploaded chapter 11 today and its much better.**

**DDDL challenge, thanks to everyone who took part in it the winner is Mystery Girl3. I'll not tell you what dare she suggested but I've made it bold so you will be able to see. Thank you for reviewing. And because I'm updating quickly Mystery Girl3 will get a sneak peek off chapter 8.**

**Enjoy guys, ill see you down there. **

I gathered up all my books and put them back in my bag, glancing at my watch it was only just after eight. Sighing, I thread my fingers through my still slightly damp hair.

Klaus returned with a bottle of bourbon and beers, "Sorry I don't have any girl shit."

"It's fine. They will do," I reached for the bottle and Klaus shook his head and pulled it away from me. I whimpered slightly at his actions. I pouted.

He laughed at my innocence, "Truth or dare love, then you get a shot."

_Seriously? _He was looking at me as if I wouldn't partake. "Come on then, Dare." I was feeling brave.

"Take your top off," he said casually.

No, I wasn't feeling very brave anymore. But I couldn't let him see that, I'll just have to choose truth next. I gripped the bottom off my t-shirt and seductively lifted it over my head. If he wanted a show, then I would give him one. He'll be the one in a cold shower tonight. Thankfully I was wearing a bra. His eyes didn't waver from mine. God. I'm not sure I want to play this game anymore!

I took the bourbon and poured myself a shot, bringing it up against my lips, I tipped my head back welcoming the burning sensation. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take your top off,"

"Nothing you haven't seen before love," he took his top off, exposing his amazing, hard chest. I refrained from licking my bottom lip. He took a shot himself, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I didn't let my poker face falter.

"Truth,"

"Who did you live with back at home?"

God. Why? Okay I could be vague about this, "My mom and... my baby sister" I flinched mentioning her. I didn't want to talk about home, not too Klaus and not anybody. I took another shot. "You?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to call…" I thought for a second. "Bonnie and ask her for sex!" I exclaimed. Laughing because bonnie will be seriously confused and Kol just pissed.

He reached for my phone, "Fine but I'm going need your phone, I don't have her number," he dialled her number and put her on speaker, leaving my phone in the middle off the coffee table. I rested my chin on my hand and bit my lip in anticipation.

"Hey care," Bonnie's voice came through.

"It's me sweetheart. I have a question,"

"Klaus? Go on ask away," she said sounding confused.

"Would you have sex with me?" Asked Klaus bluntly.

It's sounded like bonnie spat her drink out on the other side off the phone. I couldn't stop myself I started howling. "Just hang up," I laughed.

Klaus hung up and took a shot, "Satisfied love?"

"Very! Okay I pick dare as well,"

"Take your shorts off,"

"Klaus you can't keep asking me to remove clothing, there is no way I'm going to take my bra and panties off," I protested.

"Fine, just take your shorts off then and I promise I won't ask you to remove anything else. Do we have a deal?"

I nodded and stood up pulling my shorts down, this time Klaus watched me his eyes surveying my body. I felt slightly uneasy at the look he was giving me, it was like I was his prey and he my predator.

**Forty-five minutes later **I was still only in my bra and panties. Klaus was in his boxers and one sock. Between us ¾ off the bourbon had been drunk and we were slightly drunk. I had dared Klaus to pour milk over his hair, do the splits, and call his mother telling her he had an STD. I was positive he wouldn't do that one but he did. Klaus had dared me to call a random number and accuse their partner off cheating on them with me. It was hilarious because the poor women was shouting at her husband, after a few minutes of goofing around. I explained to her it was just a prank, that hadn't ended well. A few cursed words and she had hung up. Klaus had also asked me a couple off personal questions, which I had dodged successfully. Voices outside of the apartment caught both of our attention, until the door opened and bonnie and Kol appeared arm in arm.

"I think we've interrupted something!" Kol said.

"Oh my god, Caroline! "Bonnie exclaimed and covered up her eyes.

I laughed, "No. god no, it's not like that. We're playing truth or dare." I stuttered. "With alcohol," I added showing them the bottle. "Come join us!"

"I'm game." Kol walked over removing his shirt as he did.

"Why are you taking your clothes off Kol," I shrieked.

"I thought that was part of the game." He shrugged.

"No!" Klaus said.

Kol still proceeded with removing his shirt and sat next to Klaus, Bonnie sat next to me. "The phone call makes sense now," Bonnie said glaring at me. I covered my mouth giggling.

"Continue sweetheart," Klaus said looking at me.

**"Okay I dare you to, go without sex for one week!**"

"HE CANT DO THAT," Kol screamed so loud, I covered my ears.

Klaus's eyes were locked with mine "I'll do it. Truth or dare love?" there was something about his tone that suggested that he was being serious.

"Dare,"

"You have to sleep in my bed for one week," he dared.

I hiccuped, "I was already planning too. Your sister and I are sharing,"

"No, you have to share it with me. Just sleeping sweetheart, don't let that dirty mind travel afar," he corrected.

I tried to maintain my composure, knowing fine well I'm making his abstain from sex, "Okay you have a deal."

Klaus's smirk grew bigger and he stood up, grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, "Klaus, wha-t are you" Hiccup, "Doing?" I squealed.

"Your drunk love, were going to bed."

I could see bonnie and Kol whispering to each other holding hands, uninterested in what we were doing. Klaus walked down the corridor and into his room, without turning on the light he pulled back the sheets and gently dropped me onto the bed. Pulling the covers up to my chin, I yawned.

Klaus crawled into the bed beside me. "I'll be on my best behaviour. I swear," he said looking at me. I could only partially see him by the light from the moonlight outside.

Laying my head down on the pillow, "I'm not going to sleep with you, so this plan you have won't work."

"Have I asked you to have sex with me?" I shook my head. "Then stop jumping to conclusion's sweetheart, I just… I just like being close to you. I can't explain it."

"You could have at least let me put my PJ's back on"

Klaus chucked, "Nah. What would be the fun in that." He joked.

"Jerk," I said sarcastically turning onto my side facing the opposite side.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered in my ear. Goosebumps started to raise on my skin, thank god for the darkness so he couldn't see.

**So how what did you think? Please let me know. I love hearing from you all.**

**The next DDDL challenge- I made a pretty big mention of something that is going to come to light off Caroline's past and let me just warn you it will be heart breaking. I tried to make it subtle. Can anybody guess what I'm referring too? If anybody guesses right, you will get a sneak peek into the next chapter and I will answer any question you have about the future of the fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**50 reviews. Wow that's amazing so far. I am so grateful, I hope you keep reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. **

**As for the DDDL challenge, somebody did win, but I can't tell you who. Because some of you may want to keep the ending a surprise. I have messaged her privately. Thank you for those who took part. The next DDDL challenge I will post at the bottom. **

**I have decided to start doing, previously and next on this story. My updates are going to be a little slower and the reason for this is because I'm planning on making the chapter's a lot longer. I hope this is better for you. **

**Also this chapter has been dedicated to **MissBootjah **and the character that makes an appearance in this chapter, was chosen by her. I hope you like the new face. I'm starting to love her.**

**Enjoy reading and I will see you at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. Also there is some reference to the book of Beautiful Disaster in this chapter, only a little similarities.**

* * *

**Previously on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love… **

Caroline found herself enticing in a game of truth or dare with Klaus and alcohol. Attempting to be confident and brave she found herself fairly naked and Klaus. Bonnie and Kol arrived home and willing to play the game, but with one last dare between Klaus and Caroline they ended up in bed.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Homecoming. **

Waking up with the chimes bellowing on my phone, I cursed myself for not disabling it. It was Friday and I didn't have class until this afternoon. Pressing dismiss with one eye closed, I sighed when chimes stopped. I turned and seen Klaus lying on his back, both hands above his head and the sheets pooled at his waist. It took me a second to remember why I was in bed with a half-naked Klaus. But then I remembered. The dares.

Suddenly feeling the effects off the alcohol from the previous night, I laid back and groaned in pain. The bed moved as Klaus shifted his weight. I turned to look at him. I wondered if he remembered everything last night, we were both drunk.

"You look beautiful in the morning," He whispered. His eyes locked with mine.

_Oh god! _I covered my face with my hands, knowing fine well I didn't look good in the mornings. After leaving my hair to dry naturally last night, it's no doubt it's got added volume and will need tamed.

"I need the toilet," I blurted out.

"Then go love,"

"I'm practically naked, I don't fancy giving anybody in this apartment a heart attack," I said. I left my bag in the hallway last night, I was not planning on being seen.

Klaus smirked. "Feel free to grab one of my shirt's out of the wardrobe sweetheart,"

I smacked his arm playfully, "you jerk, you just want to see me get out of this bed."

"I'm not going deny the view is beneficial."

I grabbed the top off the sheet and pulled it off him, wrapping it around my body, Klaus raised his eyebrows. I shook my head and laughed. Opening the wardrobe, I slid a plain white t-shirt off the hanger and slipped it over my head. It reached my thighs. I could sense Klaus watching. Then I shimmered out of the sheet and threw it at Klaus. He had the cockiness smile spread across his face, arms behind his head, I scoffed.

"Feel free to return for spooning when your finished love,"

I opened the door, rolling my eye's "yeah because that's goin' happen." My tone dripping with sarcasm.

I could hear his laughter while I hurried down the hall, feeling the pressure on my bladder. Clear evidence off my alcohol intake last night.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I was combing through my hair when I heard knocking. I rushed to the apartment's door and I opened the door to someone I never thought I would see in a long time.

"Callie?" my voice broke, insecurity seeping through. I had to lean against the door to keep my balance.

"Do you know how hard you are to find?" she asked. Flicking her wavy brown hair over her shoulder.

"How did you find me, I've only been in this apartment for a day."

"I have my ways. People are very talkative when you get chatting. Aren't you going to ask your best friend in?" she asked bluntly. I waved for her to enter. Walking past me, she spun around glancing at the room. "Nice place, a little boyish though."

"that's because it's not my apartment, I'm only staying here temporally until my dorm reopens." I sat on the edge off the sofa, "What do you want Callie?"

"we were friends right?" I nodded for her to continue, "I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I'm sorry." I nodded again. "But I feel like you deserve to know what's happening back home especially since you disappeared off the face of the earth."

I grimaced, "just get on with it Callie before anyone wakes up and listens to this conversation."

She looked down to the floor, "Ryan's is in jail for assault and he is refusing to sign the contract, your mom's going mad."

I coughed trying to clear the lump in my throat, "That's not my problem."

"Don't you see? If Ryan doesn't sign the contract then your signature doesn't mean jack shit! I made a mistake by not supporting you and I think you made a mistake."

I considered for a moment, I wasn't sure what or how I felt about this. This opened choices for me and I have to make some decisions. "I came here to move away from all that, to get an education. I don't know if I could face it again."

"Face what again?" Klaus asked standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers.

"Nothing," I snapped. Callie's face lit up, glancing between me and Klaus. "Oh no. it's not like that." I said knowing fine well what she was thinking.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Caroline?"

"Klaus this Callie. Callie Klaus."

"A pleasure," Klaus said walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a cereal box.

"He's hot," Callie mouthed. I laughed shaking my head. "How about we have lunch and we can talk some more?" she asked. I could tell she was being careful on what she was saying. Also there was sincerity in the way she was talking.

"I can't do lunch, I have study, then class. How about we go out tonight, for some food?"

"That would be fantastic." She stood up walking towards the door. I followed. Maybe it would be nice to be able to talk to someone without hiding my past. "I have to go, I need to register my classes."

"You're starting here?" I asked dumbfounded.

She smiled, "Yes when you left I realised how much I messed our friendship up and I plan to make it up to you. That is if you will let me?"

"Yes," I would let her try, but could we ever go back to how we used to? I wasn't so sure. "I would like that," I passed her my phone, "Put your number in and ill ring you later."

She took my phone and typed her number in. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Bye," I called after her then closed the door.

Moving over to the kitchen I leaned against the counter, observing Klaus preparing his breakfast.

"You want something love?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'll get something when my headache eventually subsides."

Klaus put the milk away, then he moved in front of me. Placing his hands on my hips, he lifted me onto the counter. I shrieked in surprise. Klaus' shirt moved further up my thighs, the coldness of the counter top made me shiver. At least that's what I was blaming. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He pushed himself in between my legs, placing both hands either side of me. Evidently trapping me in place, his face moved towards my ear, I could feel his breath tickling the sensitive part of my ear. "You're so beautiful." His fingers started drawing lazy circles on my legs. "But I don't want to sleep with you!" he said before walking away from me.

"You're a jerk! You know that right?" he laughed and I slid off the counter.

"Your bags in our room."

I spun around, jerking my head, "When did you put them in there."

"After your shower last night,"

I crossed my arms in frustration, "So you knew I would be staying in your room." He gazed down my body as if he was undressing me with his eyes, "eyes up here buddy,"

He smirked, "I didn't know, but I was hoping I could persuade you. When you cross your arms like that it reveals more of your legs, sweetheart,"

"Argh!" I screeched. Turning around, "you are infuriating!" I scampered to his room to get ready. I needed air. I needed Klaus free air. And I needed it fast.

"**He really likes you. Like a lot, I don't** think any of us have ever seen him like this before," Bonnie said leaning back in her chair.

"He just likes the chase, that's all it is."

"I don't think that it is, obviously he wants in your panties" bonnie rolled her eyes. "But he was talking to Kol and he told him he wants to be friends with you."

That had piqued my attention. "Really?" friends. I considered that word, could we be friends. "I suppose dysfunctional friends would be more appropriate," I laughed.

Rebekah approached our table and slid into the chair beside me, "I take it your talking about my brother?"

I gasped dramatically, "how did you guess?"

"He is the definition off the word dysfunctional."

We all broke out laughing, the Liberian hushed us. We only caused us to giggle some more before quieting down.

"Where were you, you dirty stop out!" bonnie asked.

"Matt's," Rebekah turned to face me. "I owe you my friend. So I put all my cards on the table and he officially asked me out." She squeaked.

"That's great," I said.

"About time!"

"How are you at my brothers? I'm sorry for leaving you!" said Rebekah.

We spent the next half an hour going through all off last night's excitement. Rebekah cringed, listening about her brother's nakedness. Bonnie exaggerated things, declaring I was too wasted too remember.

"Well since you are occupying my brothers room with him, then he wont mind if I stay at Matt's instead."

My face dropped, "No. it feels weird staying there without you, like I shouldn't be there."

"Don't be silly, he said himself he wants you in his bed." Bonnie said.

"That's different he thought I was staying because I'm Rebekah's room-mate."

Rebekah pulled her phone out of her bag and pressed a few keys, placing it on speaker phone she put it in the middle off the table.

"Rebekah. You finally decided to return my calls," Klaus said from the other side off the phone. I coward back knowing why she had rung him.

"Don't fret Nik I'm a big girl,"

"That remains to be seen. When will you be returning?"

Rebekah sighed, "Well you see I'm not coming to stay at yours, I'm staying with matt."

"Rebekah," Klaus growled angrily.

"Stop with being over protective. I wanted to check if it was okay that Caroline stays with you until we can return to our dorm?"

I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment, even if he didn't know I was listening it was still embarrassing. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

She looked at me, "No reason, I was just making sure. I have to go Nik the Liberian's heading my way," she chuckled hanging up the phone.

Me and bonnie both looked at the Liberian raising our eyebrows when she hadn't even moved.

**Sitting through an hour long **lecture on literature I was glad I had studied for it last night. I had phoned Callie and asked her to meet me at the steak house down the road from Klaus's apartment.

I was picking through my salad when my phone beeped with a message, sliding my finger across the screen I unlocked it:

* * *

**When should I be expecting your presence at home, love? Klaus. **

* * *

_Seriously? _Quickly I typed a reply:

* * *

**How did you even get my number? **

* * *

Almost instantly a message chimed through:

* * *

**When you were asleep last night, you're avoiding my question sweetheart. **

* * *

I laughed:

* * *

**Okay fine, it may be late. I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

I hit send, then shoved my phone back into my bag, placing it on silent. Callie and I small talked for the majority of the meal. Mainly because either of us was wanted to start the conversation about the elephant in the room. The whole reason for going out for food alone was so I could talk to her about inevitable. I took a deep breath to prepare myself, "How is my mom?" I asked finally.

Callie put down her fork, "She is a raging lunatic. Basically she has convinced the entire town that you are the one who isn't in the right mind. She told my mom last week, that you ran away to be in a band," she took a sip off her coke. "I mean you don't even play any instruments! And then if it wasn't for Stefan telling me you asked him for a recommendation for this college I wouldn't have found you."

"I didn't want to be found Callie, I don't want to remember! That part of my life was," I hesitated. "Is painful. And I'm trying to move on."

"I don't think moving on is what you need to do, I think admitting what went wrong and who was to blame is what you need to do. If you ever want to move on" She concluded.

I didn't want to admit but she was right, I haven't been dealing with it. With everything.

* * *

**That's it guys. **

**I hope you enjoyed it but you need to tell me if your liking the direction its moving into, because this story is for you's and I want you all to enjoy it. So let me know your thoughts. **

**This chapter is the longest 8 pages. I'm going to be updating every two days because I want to write longer chapters rather than shorter ones. **

**DDDL Challenge: Okay so here is the next challenge and I hope you will take part in it. Everybody who takes part will receive a sneak preview off Caroline and Klaus getting into bed. And obviously the winner will be awarded a surprise reward. So the challenge is: what relationship does Callie have with Stefan? **

**Next on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love… Klaus and Caroline will be sharing a bed again, but after heated words one storms off. Morning approaches and bridges are trying to be built. Caroline receives a letter from her past that brings up emotions. **


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Hi all my loyal readers,**

**Wow another eleven reviews last chapter. Thank you. I am grateful.**

******The next part will be updated within the next couple of days, I just suffered with writers block on this part. But a big thank you too mscyanide who made this chapter flow and read a whole lot better than I could of asked for. **

**Also I have another story that is more of my own mythology it's called Overwhelming Destiny. Since I have so many faithful readers to this story, it would be great if you check it out for me.**

**Sadly there will not be a DDDL challenge this chapter, but please take part in my new poll. You readers get to decide Kol and Bonnie's fate within this Fic.**

**Winner of DDDL challenge- I am pleased to announce that MissBootjah. I think she knows this story better than I do.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

Chapter 9 part one: Honesty

When I had arrived back at the boy's apartment the clock read, Ten p.m.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked Kol, when he answered the door to me.

"I don't know, he said he needed to do some stuff and to wait up until you came home," Kol said.

"I'm Sorry."

Kol smirked as he reached for a can of whipped cream, out of the refrigerator. "Don't be sorry sweetheart; I'm going have some fun now," he wiggled the can around. I cringed trying to get the images out of my head of just what he might be planning to do with it.

Kol skipped down the hall singing, "I'm getting laid tonight." He opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him; I could hear Bonnie gasp and then the bed squeaked.

I collapsed against the recliner and laughed lightly, wondering if I was even in some bizarre new reality right now. This was nothing like how I thought it would be - I had imagined myself burying my head in books, okay more over like hiding in books.

Instead here I am socializing and actually having fun.

But I knew it wouldn't last, I could already feel the guilt seeping its way in - this façade couldn't last much longer, and there is nothing I could do to stop it.

Agreeing to go out with Callie was a big step for me she had hurt me emotionally. I'm not sure if I can ever forgive her, but I can at least try. Talking to Callie was good, it felt good. We didn't talk any more about my past, instead we chatted about all the little everyday things. I told her the story about how Klaus and I ended up in a compromising position when we met and I told her about the new sleeping arrangements with Klaus. She laughed hysterically and told me he's got it bad. Whatever that means. I then explained that it couldn't last and it wouldn't work. We were two different people, from two different worlds. Part off is happy Callie is here, but will my past catch up with me?

An hour had past and the moans from Kol's bedroom had diminished, I was watching some reality show about moving to Australia when I heard the bedroom door open and close then someone walking into the bathroom. Then I heard shower turn on.

Twenty minutes later bonnie came out of the bathroom tightening a towel around her still wet body.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here." She said grabbing a shake.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Our dorms are declared safe, although I wonder what safe is in their eyes," she rolled her eyes. "Are you going back?"

I pulled myself off of the recliner laughing, "Seriously? Oh my god. Well obviously. I'm just going to grab my stuff out Klaus' room. Do you want a ride over?"

She giggled; clearly I was missing something, "Give me a sec to put some clothes on." She hurried into Kol's bedroom.

Walking up to Klaus's bedroom I could hear Kol and Bonnie chatting along with and then soft slight whimpering, my feet sped up. They were like rabbits, nothing was ever enough. Clearly two people in lust.

Kol threw our bags into the boot of my car, then he kissed bonnie goodbye.

Looking over at me he shook his head, "Klaus is going be pissed and he'll take it out on me."

"I'm sure he will get over it." I waved at him before getting into my car.

"How did you guy's meet?" I asked as we approached a stop sign.

Bonnie fumbled with her lip balm in the mirror, "we met at Orientation."

Slamming my foot onto the break, we both jerked forward.

"Whoa!" Bonnie said holding onto the dashboard. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

I winced because I didn't mean to do that, "sorry. You have known him only since orientation. I thought you would have known him for years." Thinking back to Rebekah telling me how they all lived in the same town not far from here.

"I knew of him. We just hadn't ever talked until Orientation. Then something clicked, and poof"

"And poof?" I giggled at her reference choice of wording. It was times like this that I was reminded of how similar she and Kol really were.

She nodded, "and poof. That was it - we had sex within an hour of our first conversation."

"Wow. You guys didn't waste any time," I said as I pulled into the campus car park.

"What's he doing here?" bonnie asked pointing over to the entrance of our dormitory building.

I looked over and there Klaus was, walking into the building, "I don't know. Is Rebekah back?"

"No; she's still at Matt's."

We walked up the path that lead to our building and opened the door coming face to face with Klaus walking back down with a box in his hand. I looked at the box and then my eyes travelled up to meet his.

"Is that a hair dryer?" I asked, attempting to peer over the box but he kept lifting it away from my view.

"Why don't you go in Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

I nodded my head for her to go on ahead, she gave me a small smile and shooting curious glances at us as she went. Klaus continued to stare at me, I waited for him to answer my question, but he didn't. His facial expression didn't give much anything away.

"Why are you here?" he seethed.

Huh? What is wrong with him? I'm getting whiplash with his mood changes. I haven't even seen him since this morning; I couldn't have possibly done anything wrong. At least that's what I think. "Don't answer a question with a question. I loathe that, stop dodging. Why are you here? Is that my hair dryer?"

"Before I answer your questions, we had a deal. You were supposed to be sleeping in my bed for a week and if my math is right you have 6 nights left love,"

Shit! How did I forget about the dares? I rubbed my forehead with my hand, "I'm sorry, I totally forgot."

"So you're coming back with me?"

"Are you releasing me from the dare?"

"No!" Klaus said firmly.

"Then yes, I guess I'm coming back with you. So…?"

"You're going to hate me after I tell you," he frowned and shook his head.

I put my hands on my hips, "what did you do?" I asked firmly.

"You don't have a dorm room anymore; you or Rebekah. I withdrew your tendency here."

What? Is that even possible?

"How did you do that without our consent?" I shouted. I wasn't angry that I no longer had a dorm, I was angry that he went behind my back. Everyone always makes decisions for me.

"My mother has connections with a lot of the board members; I can't have either of you living here!" his voice started to rise.

"That wasn't your decision to make Klaus. You have no idea about my circumstances or my reasons!" I waved my hands around.

Klaus put the box down and moved closer to me, "then tell me. I want to know everything about you." His tone was softer.

"Why?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know myself. I just have this feeling of wanting to be close to you." He said with an earnest expression.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't. My past stopped me, I won't cannot allow myself to ever make the same decisions as I did in my home town. Above all else I wanted to believe him, but I'd put my trust in the wrong people before.

He moved closer.

"Don't," I pleaded. "I can't do this now," I started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he shouted after me.

"Out!" I yelled and headed to my car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
